Ash's Adventures of Toy Story
Ash's Adventures of Toy Story is the first Pokémon/Pixar crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ash and his friends (along with Littlefoot, Taran, and their friends) have traveled to Andy's room and met all his toys who come to life when no ones around and also meet the leader named Sheriff Woody and they soon meet a space toy named Buzz Lightyear who thinks he's a real space ranger. Transcript *''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story (Transcript)'' Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, and Zero guest star in this film. *Unlike Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, The Black Cauldron, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as a separate Land Before Time crossover with Toy Story, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as guest stars instead. *''The Black Cauldron'', The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Toy Story were all made by Disney. *Ironically, both The Land Before Time and Toy Story feature dinosaurs. *''Toy Story'' was first released in theaters in 1995, the same year The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving was first released directly on home video. *''Toy Story'' was first released on home video in 1996, the same year Pokémon was first introduced as a video game in Japan and The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists was first released directly on home video. *Both The Black Cauldron and Toy Story were first released on DVD in 2000, the same year Pokémon: The First Movie was first released on VHS and DVD in the US, Pokémon: The Movie 2000 was released in theaters the US, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire was first released directly on VHS and DVD, and The Nightmare Before Christmas was re-released in selected theaters and then re-released on VHS and DVD. *''Toy Story'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2010, the same year The Black Cauldron was re-released on the 25th Anniversary Edition DVD. *The Blu-ray of Toy Story was repackaged with Digital HD in 2015, the same year The Land Before Time was first released on Blu-ray and The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave finished production. *This film will be dedicated to the memory of Don Rickles the voice of Mr. Potato Head who died of kidney failure (May 8, 1926 - April 6, 2017) and R. Lee Ermey the voice of Sarge who died from complications related to pneumonia (March 24, 1944 - April 15, 2018). Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey